Axis of the moon
by Trashtacularwheeliebin
Summary: Jesse returns, but where from. The circle. The portal. The child of death and horror Spell checked by Ariza Luca
1. Chapter 1

The axis of the moon

Ok so howdy. This is my first fanfic and I might have stolen some things from some marvel comics I read but it's just the monster not the name so I'm just gonna go ahead

Credibility of sorts

Jesse woke up to a brilliant white light. She couldn't remember what had happened ... ever realy. Then she remembered. The friends, the fights, the building, the storm, the sickness, the bomb, the sword and the pig. The island, the chicken. The house, the cat. The desert, the screen. The games, the builders. All of those memories had one common theme. Freedom. Then she remembered why she was there.

The circle, the portal. The monsters and the person. _the screaming._ The fight, the bomb. The queen. The child. The screams. The shrieks. The desperate cries for help. The sheer horror. The death. The child was what had helped them. The child of death and terror itself. And a cute child at that.

With a grunt the gathered her senses. She was in a almost bleak room, but there were a few telltale signs that it was human enough. No black splattered walls. No intrepid symbols carved into the ground and no obvious technarchy to be seen. The room had a bed, obviously, and a few needles on a table at the end. A hospital room. She began to move her legs out of the red covers. Red. She was inside a redstonia hospital.

Whereabouts out of the way, Jesse began to figure a way out. No windows, no vents, door out of the question. Hiding perhaps? Peering under the bed, she examined the space, and out of habit looking for any protruding red lights. There was space for one small , thin human. How fortunate. Clambering silently under the bed, she heard a door handle twitch. Any untrained ear would not notice, but this was someone of expertise in her own senses. She silently climbed back onto the bed not a moment too late, but she handy closed her eyes in time. Whoever was in the room with her knew she was awake.

"Jesse? I know you're awake, I saw you eyes open." A soft voice split through the silent air. great. Jesse made an effort to be as peaceful as possible, but that was harder said than done, especially when your brain reacts 5X the speed of a normal human. Without meaning to, she twitching with every sound and movement.

The redhead sighed at her foreboding friend. This was going to be hard to explain to Ivor. She sat down at the seat and gently brushed a hand against jesses scarred cheek. The second her hand made contact though, Jesse had grabbed the hand and used it to jackhammer petras entire body onto the bed in her place.

Now sat on the seat, Jesse smirked at their halfwit friend before returning to her thoughts. Petra sat there and accepted it. She didn't want to make a scene, and Jesse had been carful to be gentle, not even slamming her down, but as to lay her down with a one handed touch. This was still the same loving Jesse, but she was also a war hardened soldier who desperately belevied that herself was created to be a weapon. Giggling, Petra decided to make conversation, as ellegaard said a bit of normality would be good for her.

"How've you been these last two years"

"Shit" Jesse replied with a comical tone. She had gained a gruff voice and sounded like she was gargling frogs.

"How so?" Petra was oblivious to the events that had lead to Jesse joining an inter dimensional military movement.

"Oh, you know, being betrayed by your friend, getting stuck in a hell hole and turned into a weaponised animal. Otherwise I've been pretty good , if you count tearing apart no less than three dictatoring Gods." There was an aura of sarcasm which didn't go unnoticed by Petra.

"Oh that sounds pretty co-WAIT A SECOND BETRAYED?"

"Oh yeah. I know I was clumsy but not clumsy enough to fall into a giant portal."

"Well who pushed you"

"It was less of a push and more like a stab and fall" her eyelids were halfway down her eyes in a matter-of-fact way. She was fine with the fact that she was essentially not even near human, mentally and physically.

Petra however was horrified at the fact that one of her own team had killed Jesse. Well not killed but yeah.

Continuing the conversation, Jesse was steering clear of who pushed her. Even when Petra directly asked, she pushed it away like it was no big deal. They continued the conversation until there was a quiet rapp against the door. Jesse heard and bolted upright, whereas Petra squeaked at the sudden movement. Ivor burst into the room with a mass of potions in his arms. He almost dropped them at the sight of a slightly wild eyed Jesse. She was quick to stand up, as Ivor had started to run towards her. Any normal person would have been knocked at the force that he hit her, but Jesse stood tall in the warm hug that Ivor provided, but strangely kept her arms firmly to her sides instead of giving back. Eventually she gathered the courage to place one hand on Ivor's back. The hug broke soon after that.

A speechless Ivor was stood infront of Jesse, looking her up and down twice then thrice over. When he finally chocked some words out it was high pitched and stuttered.

"W-well you ggrew" it sounded almost pained.


	2. Chapter 2

A strange sort of thing

This is the second chapter as you undoubtedly know so imma gonna go ahead. This one should be a lil strange. EYYYY. Leave a review if you like it or have any constructive criticism. Thank

There was heavy breathing outside the door. Continuing the conversation she had managed to hold between Ivor and Petra, Jesse reached for the handle. There was a patter of feet and a booming of boots. Still not looking away from Petra as she asked if she had missed anything important, Jesse opened the door just in time. Olivia an axle fell face first onto the floor.

"Why hello there" Jesse remarked.

Axel was the first to react with a glugging sound.

Olivia was second. With a lot of incomprehensible sounds, some that sounded like they belonged to a ghast. It was interesting to see how they looked. Olivia had upgraded her armour, Axel had found some that fit him. Petra had gone for a set that allowed more movement in her arms and legs. Even Ivor had modified his, to make more adventure worthy. Then there was Jesse. Black pants and shirt, a check jacket and a compilation of missmatched armour and weapons. All of their armour reflected their personality. Olivia: sofisticated but only an improvement on her pervious self. Axel: Big hearted but too big for any world. Petra: Free moving but unprotected. Ivor: adventureous but so very blunt.

Jesse: A mismatched weapon that will have a constant struggle to fit in. Something that dosent belong, put together to protect someone.

the child.

the child of death and terror.

Snapped out of her thoughts by Olivia and axel dragging her buy the arm outside of the room. All of the rest of old order were there. None of them had changed from their casual clothes, except Gabriel, who wore a blue vest, grey shorts and a suspiciously familiar green hoodie.

They all sat there silently, a look of relief evident across their faces. Though it must've been shocking to see Jesse in their shape. Black hair cut to chin length, green eye dull and tired. A bandage swept across on side, and on the other eye, hiding an inexplicable infection. Oh. And about 5-6 inches taller. This was a soldier with more than one experience of war.

Soren was the first to speak.

"Um. Well doubtlessly this is a shock. Well, how've you been sims you disappeared into that strange portal and we all thought you were dead. "

"Decent. Fought a few wars, got a little bit experimented on. Became a weapon. Y'know. The usual with those pocket dimensions. "

An oooh was sounded from almost everyone in the room. Except Ellegaard, who looked like she had something on her mind that did not translate to English. After a bit of looking around she finally caught her words.

"I was looking at your blood. It's no where near the same. Bits of DNA even I can't understand. So. You say you were made into a weapon. What kind of weapon?"

She spoke with a snooty voice that Jesse found unbearably annoying.

"An indestructible killing machine with a very high reload speed."

This stumped Ellegaard, as she opened and closed her mouth for a bit.

"Would ya look at that. I'm not the only person here that ain't human. Ellegaard is a fish."

There were a few chuckles at that. It seemed that for all of jesses weird outbursts, everything was going just fine.

The child.

The child of death and terror

)2 ?9,!T&38(-

Hope you liked it. I know it's a bit shorter but I've got ideas for the next chapter in tAotM


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy! So this should be chapter 3 and a bit long as the last one.

Thanks again for taking time to read this fanfic and yeah.

Also if you want to gimme a private message you can cos I would like to get some internet friends up in here.

Review with good things, bad things, spelling corrections and yeah.

Golden ghost.

The child.

The child of death and terror.

Jesse walked out of the redstonia hospital. Despite all of Ellie's complaining she had almost nothing wrong with her, injury wise, so was free to go 'home'. It didn't feel like home. But hell. Petra was dragging her by the sleeve so she had no chance to run. Or she did but she didn't want to hurt Petra.

When she walked into the new orders temple, she was immediately uncomfortable. It was big, there was lots of gold and diamonds everywhere and all the furniture was pristineley clean. There was a cleaner fussing about. Even the eating area was clean. Please bear in mind that Jesse had been mainly sleeping in army bases and in deserts for two years, and that the temple had no sign of living in it. She shuffled back and forth a bit.

"Hey jess, what's the matter?" Olivia asked.

"It looks like a bloody morgue in here. Do you even breathe here?"

Olivia chuckled slightly.

"Course we do it just that we decided to be a little bit more professional Y'know. "

"Professional doesn't have to mean spotless. I've been in a different dimension for two years and anything spotless, flashy or metallic screams danger." Jesse said with a slight sneer.

" Oh relax. You've got your own clean slate to mess about with."

Jesse looked at her with complete confusion.

"Your room"

"I thought I was just crashing on the sofa but if you've got a guest room that's cool"Jesse replied, pretty uninterested

"No you got a permanent room. How about you go into your room and get it sorted for tonight, then we can get you proper armour and go adventuring again. That sound cool?"

"Uh yeah sure sure."

She spoke unsurely. Olivia shrugged of the doubt and showed Jesse to her room. There was a chest of several bits of furniture. It was a big room and Jesse set to work trying to make it as formal as possible. A couch in the middle, a couple of chests dotted about, and a bed that would probably never be used in the corner. Now came the most important part. She set up a desk in the far corner, a spinning chair that would fit under it was also placed. Looking around, she set up a small camera like thing and attached it to the wall. Lifting her jacket sleeve up a little, she unveiled a wrist communicator. Tapping a few buttons and muttering a few curses, she eventually managed to connect the monitor to the communicator.

"Jeez this dimension it low tech" The black haired soldier remarked. Suddenly the camera fluttered on. It showed a holographic screen. Sighing to herself, she 'pressed' a few words on the screen.

Olivia walked in with Ivor. She heard them just in time and switched the device off. She span on her chair pretending to be bored. It worked.

"Hey Jesse. Ivor made some armour designs for ya. It won't take long but we wanna know what colour you want it."

Olivia called to her across the room.

"Wait what. Armour? I didn't realise you were making armour. Um okay let me take a look."

Ivor handed her a piece of paper with some annotations and drawings of full body armour on it. Jesse had a confused looks about her and Ivor was the first to notice.

"What's wrong. If you don't like them I can draw some more."

"No no it's not that I don't like them but I can't exactly read that..." jesses words sunk in her throat

"Why what's wrong?"

"Well I kindalosttheabilitytoreadenglishwheniwasinthatdimesion" Jesse spoke fast, but Ivor comprehended it.

"Ah. Well. I can tell you what it says."

Jesse gurgled a thank you.

"These are the full body armour. The first is blue and grey... blah blah blah blah blah ... now you see this one is purple and black like the wither storm...blah blah blah blah blah blah... this one is reused from some of our allies. It's red and grey. In fact I can show you what it looks like. Our allies are coming for dinner."

Jesse smirked at the old mans never ending blabber. He seemed happy so she wasn't realy paying attention. She had picked out an armour ages ago and had made up the not reading english to examine an armour that she had recognised.

"Did you say that you reused that one from an allie"

"Oh yes. Strange sort of people but they paid good money for the plans."

"And what what were their names."

"Phalanx. Lukas introduced us to them. They are a bit suspicious and the rest of the new order hate them. I don't particularly love them either, but Lukas seems entirely trustful in them."

Jesse had anger in her eyes now. When Ivor looked up from his paper, her teeth were clenched. She looked furious.

"Wait what's wrong did I say something?"

"Oh it's not you. It's those stupid mewling unmuzzled onion eyed stains mate varlot phone screwers. How could Lukas be so narc brained to trust them. "

Ivor looked at Jesse confused. She sighed and almost began to explain but was interrupted but a loud knock on the door. "Did you say they were coming for dinner."

"Yes?"

"SHIT"

Jesse ran towards the door but was too late. Red eyes drooling monsters had already seated themselves at a table. But they didn't see her. Good. Stealth attack. Jesse snuck around the kitchen island, for once thanking the sky dragon for this place having not wifi or technology of any sort.

Then she spotted Lukas making casual conversation with them. Speaking as if towards another human, asking how their days went. Bloody hell Lukas. Why are you so ignorant. These are scouting droids. Programmed to find flaws in human emotions and manipulate them in ways that even the strongest minds couldn't stand. Manipulative mother "OH CRAP"

Jesse cursed loudly as one of the scouts eyes turned poison purple. Mind reading. Great. Next gen droids.

The scouting group were quick to their 'feet'. Would you realy call them that. I don't know. Jesse reacted to this with an immediate defensive postition. All their eyes were that purple now. Trying to read her thoughts. Unlucky for them then.

Jesse swung at the first allowing herself to be obviously open. When the second took a strike she kicked it with a kick that could break solid stone. Luckily there were only five. Easily defeating the third and fourth with kicks to the circuit board. The fifth was the leader. Negotiator. CEO of the squad. Other words for leader. This was one truly advanced technarchy as it hit her several times, especially in the abdomen. Claws were unsheathed from its long arms and a blaster constantly aimed for her head. She got close to it. The blaster was aimed again at her head. No escape.

Lukas screamed as the shot rang through the halls. But not body slumped to the floor. Just a sound of clanging metal. There Jesse stood. Blood and mercury smeared across her face and hands, holding some sort of blaster in one hand. The other hand.

A singular metal knife was sticking out of her wrist.

)38!4W6&!

Ok so I realised why the paragraphing is weird. It's because I'm copy and pasting from notes on my phone cos cba with my computer. Any way. Leave a review if you like it or don't like it. Probably the latter. And private message me if you want to talk about theories, aus, fanfic ideas, one shot prompts or you wanna talk about your day.

See y'all later. Well I won't see you but Ye.


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy all. Hope you're well. Once again you are totally free to talk to me about any theories about mcsm and other games. Or you can talk to me. That's pretty coolio. Anyway

* * *

The dictatorship of the sun.

Jesse woke up with a throbbing pain in her stomach. When she checked her surroundings, she was in a darkish room, a few torches were lit and books were scattered everywhere. Not too clean which was great. Looking to the side, she saw a tall guy with slicked back blonde hair, stubble and a leather jacket. Lukas.

"Hi there lukey"she said in the most inappropriately comical voice she could muster. Lukas burst into a fit of laughter. He was sat on a chair next to the bed where she laid. Smirking, he began to speak.

"So, where have you been?"

"I literally just came home gimme a break."

"You were gone for two years. Give me a break. I was worried sick. I just want to know where you went."

Jesse lifted an eyebrow. The determined look on his face meant she could not just change the subject.

"Another dimension. Dimension Xarus to be exact."

"What happened, because when Ivor used proper scanners on you, it turned out that you have about five hundred scars and part of your leg missing. Don't even get me started on the knife in your wrist."

Oh shit. She was not getting out of this with a soldiers excuse. And being shot at wouldn't cut it either. She would just have to explain briefly.

"The bastards you had an alliance genetically altered me to be the perfect general for their armies, in the process making me hypersensitive to everything."

"So why weren't you screaming in pain when you were shot."

"They tried to stamp the pain receptors out of me. Quite literally."

Lukas looked incredibly worried now. Jesse sighed and reached for her wrist communicator. There was no sleeve. Or communicator.

"Wait. Where is my jacket and tech."

"Hey chill. We just look off some of the clunkier things to make it comfortable for you as possible. Why were your boot soles about three inches thick. And why did they have an extra two inches of fabric in them?"

Jesse made a few 'heh'ing noises.

"Intimidation is key with inter dimensional armies. And why did you bother with making me comfortable. I'm a soldier who has been sleeping on dusty floors for two years. Just. Why do you care."

Lukas had begun to realise why Jesse had done the things she had. Undoubtedly she couldn't have come back home when she wanted to, but she wasn't forced to join an army. It was self destructive. She was shaking now, realising the extent of her lies. Lies that she told to avoid things we're doing more harm than letting the truth go. No, she shouldn't be out of Ellegaards care,and no she shouldn't be allowed to just let herself get worse. Lukas felt sick at the fact that the others were oblivious to it all. When Ivor walked in with many potions, he saw that the duo were in a sweet embrace. He walked over coolly and handed Jesse a pink potion. She began to drink. Lukas stayed with her wilst she drank it, making sure she didn't spit any out. She didn't.

After a bit more chatting and a lot more potions, Jesse had begun to explain how her tech worked.

"Right, so this part connects to the hologram screen. That is the army database NO LUKAS NOT THAT PART THOSE ARE PHOTOS. Just give it here I can show you some pictures of the Xarus main planet."

Jesse snatched the brown gauntlet from Lukas. Pressing a few buttons, a small screen popped up, showing a silver wasteland. The next image to pop up was a white city that was meticulously cleaned to the point where even the sky looked white.

"That's the technark city. Home of the phalanx. Technarchy is a nickname. But hell. This hasn't even got wifi but I think you got it."

Lukas was nodding. Jesse seemed pretty agitated at most of this.

"Jesse you look annoyed. What's eating ya" he said in a soft tone that surprised Jesse.

"I'm just. Struggling. In the army they wouldn't think twice about sending me on a hard mission. It. It took my mind of things that I never want to remember. The phalanx, the needles. The experiments. So many experiments. I'm just. I might've joked about it before but I'm not even a human anymore and that bothers me."

There were tears running down her face now.

"I'm struggling to find a purpose now. The army will be looking for me. The phalanx are looking for me. You were looking for me. Maybe I just wanna stay..lost? Like I was found by the phalanx but what they did t t to m me I just"Lukas held her as she mumbled about all of the experiments. The procedures. The pain. She was speaking in between sobs. Sorry walked in holding a wad of paper.

"Lukas, if you have a moment can you show this to Jesse?"

They were posters. The first one a man with dirty white hair. The second a person with blonde hair. The third was someone with the word exterminate written across their face in block font. The person?

Jesse.

The child.

The child of death and terror.

* * *

Sorry it it took so long to get out, writers block is a bitch. Anyway private message me if you wanna talk about aus and anything mcsm. See ya


End file.
